Hospital y amor
by Berenicita Cullen
Summary: Edward y Bella se encuentran en el hospital -Mary Alice Cullen Masen, se puede saber por qué demonios no separaste una cita he estado aquí por dos horas y dudo que si saco una cita ahora me dejen pasar de inmediato- grite provocando una mirada de miedo de varios pacientes y una confundida de parte de Edward.


Hospital y amor

-¡Una hora Alice! ¡Una hora!- adoraba a mi amiga pero a veces era tan estresante. Yo estaba bien, pero mi amiga insistía en que debía atender mi gripa de una semana, así que aquí me encontraba esperando que el doctor nos atendiera pero debido al horrible tiempo de virus el consultorio estaba lleno. De pronto las puertas que dan a afuera del consultorio se abrieron dejando ver a un rubio larguirucho, seguido de una rubia despampanante y por último a un chico enorme que parecía oso, el cargaba a un chico de cabello cobrizo que se veía realmente avergonzado, pero no dejaba de verse como un Dios griego.

-Emmet te dije que esto no es necesario, puedo caminar- dijo el chico cobrizo.

-Eddie creo que te rompiste la pierna, no puedes caminar- se lo dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño que no comprende lo que está bien de lo que esta mal.

-Te recuerdo que tú me empujaste en esa bajada y ya te he dicho que no me llames Eddie- el oso dejo al chico a mi lado, me miro unos segundos y luego estiro su mano, mientras me daba una hermosa sonrisa torcida, comencé a hiperventilar- me llamo Edward, llámame Eddie y te romperé la pierna- dijo el chico sonriendo y dejando ver que era broma.

-Me llamo Bella, llámame Isabella y te pegare la gripa- dije bromeando yo también, sin creérmelo en realidad ¿yo dije eso?, mire a Alice que mantenía su rostro oculto en sus manos, ¿en que está pensando? regrese la vista al chico que se encontraba a mi lado.

Vi como Edward hacia una mueca de dolor, luego repare en algo más allá de su belleza, su pantalón estaba roto de abajo hasta su rodilla y esta sangraba. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de ello?

-¿Te duele mucho?-pregunte, tal vez deberían haberlo llevado directamente con el doctor, tal vez Alice podría ayudar con eso, después de todo el doctor Cullen es su padre.

-Si un poco- respondió haciendo una mueca hacia su pierna lastimada, creo que ni el mismo se ha dado cuenta de lo mal que esta. Pero claro los chicos no dejan ver ese lado de si mismos.

-¿Puedo saber qué pasó?- vi como Alice se colocaba su gorra y salió corriendo hacia los consultorios casi podía asegurar que estaba ocultando una risita. El rubio se paro casi al instante en que Alice enloqueció y se dirigió al mismo rumbo que ella pero el más tranquilo, quizá solo quiera algo de comer.

-¿Puedo saber quién es ella?- pregunto cordialmente, mientras sus adorables ojos verdes me traspasaban.

-Creo que es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta- el rio y comenzó a asentir.

-Buen punto. Estábamos de excursión en el bosque y mi hermano recibió una llamada, me miro un momento me dio la sonrisa mas macabra que visto en mi hermano y de la nada me empujo, en plena bajada, después de eso me trajo aquí, no puedo creer lo que hizo, o que lo poseyó- me miro esperando una respuesta. Sin saber que decir acerca de lo que le pudo pasar a su hermano decidí responder a su pregunta. Después de todo no cualquiera cuenta que su propio hermano trato de matarlo.

-Ella es mi loca y adorada mejor amiga Al…- fui interrumpida por un enorme oso llamado Emmet.

-Edward estás enfermo no deberías estar ligando con otro paciente- me sonroje furiosamente y vi como Edward rodaba los ojos claramente molesto. ¿Esta ligando conmigo?

-Emmet por una vez en tu vida podrías cerrar tu boca- agradecí que el oso se retirara.

-¿Puedo saber quiénes son ellos?- mire mis manos.

-Creo que me contabas acerca de tu amiga- contuve una risa y proseguí.

-La conocí hace como tres meses, soy nueva aquí, en cuanto llegue al instituto y me senté a su lado en clase de historia, todo cambio, me sonrió y dijo tu serás mi mejor amiga, después de eso, no he podido alejarla de mi- bromee- aunque no se lo diga desde ese momento se gano mi corazón, ella se volvió parte de mi nueva vida y se lo agradezco por que nadie quería ser amigo de la nueva alumna. ¿me contaras de ellos- señale al oso y a la rubia.

-El molesto enorme que parece oso – me reí – es mi hermano, parece un poco intimidante pero una vez que te sonríe y lo conoces te das cuenta que es un niño pequeño en el cuerpo de un gorila, la rubia que lo acompaña es Rosalie su novia, y el rubio que se acaba de ir es Jasper, mi mejor amigo y hermano de Rosalie aparte de ser el novio de mi hermana pequeña.

-¿Y ella?- pregunte haciendo referencia a su hermana.

-Salió esta mañana con una amiga, dijo que la llevaría de compras- me reí.

-Creo que se llevaría bien con mi amiga- Alice es una loca compulsiva por las compras.

-No creo que ella pueda llevarse bien con alguien, no me malinterpretes la adoro pero a veces es muy estresante, pienso que se está inventando a esa amiga suya, no entiendo como mi amigo la soporta son tan diferentes- hizo un gesto exagerado con las manos

Seguimos platicando plácidamente mientras la sala cada vez se volvía mas solitaria, teníamos muchas cosas en común y me encontraba realmente completa con él a mi lado como si fuera una parte de mi faltante ¡por Dios solo lo conozco un instante y ya me siento atraída! ¡No solo atraída! Mi corazón bombea sangre a todo mi cuerpo tan rápido y siento las mariposas en mi estomago.

Vi como una señora que había llegado después de mi era anunciada para su cita, casi doy un grito ¡Alice olvido sacarme una cita! ¡Dios! ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? ¿Cómo?

-La matare- murmure.

-¿A quién mataras? Tal vez me una a ti y de paso asesine a mis hermanos- dijo algo divertido, supongo que mi cara debe estar horrible.

-¡Mi amiga olvido sacarme una cita! He estado sentada aquí desde hace dos horas y supongo que esperare más de aquí a que me pasen- soné muy frustrada.

Tome mi celular preparada para enviarle mi enojo a mi pequeña odiada mejor amiga.

-Alice habla- dijo con su voz tintineante y sonriente.

-Mary Alice Cullen Masen, se puede saber por qué demonios no separaste una cita he estado aquí por dos horas y dudo que si saco una cita ahora me dejen pasar de inmediato- grite provocando una mirada de miedo de vario pacientes y una confundida de parte de Edward.

-Bella yo lo siento, lo olvide, podemos decirle a papá que te atienda sin tener que avisar- dijo muy relajada. ¿Cómo puede estarlo?

-No Alice, tu padre no tiene la culpa, ahora sacare mi propia cita aunque estoy segura que esta gripa no irá más allá de eso- colgué, ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso?, claro que no me arrepentía de haber venido, había conocido a Edward pero, ella fue quien me obligo a venir y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de sacarme una cita

Me senté, no me había dado cuenta de que me había parado para gritar, mire a Edward que aun seguía confundido y fruncía el ceño, se veía desconcertado.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba tu amiga?- ¿Eh?

-Alice, la hija del doctor Cullen-

-¡Dios ahora si está muerta!- grito, vi como la rubia se escondia en el hombro de el oso para reírse mientras el se carcajeaba sonoramente, como podían reírse de esto, tan gracioso nos veíamos enojados, y ¿Por qué el mataría a mi amiga?, ese derecho me lo reservaría yo.

Alice entro de la mano con Jasper, lucia molesta y divertida a la vez. Como si acabara de contarle un chiste a un niño pequeño este no entendiera y ella tuviera que explicárselo sin reírse.

-Edward perdóname yo… tu sabes…- un momento ¿Alice balbuceando?

-Me pueden explicar que pasa aquí- dije yo un poco irritada

-Bella te presento a mí querida, adorada, loca, desquiciada, duende, y controladora hermana- dijo Edward, ¿hermana?

-Me has mentido- susurre a Alice

-Bella yo… lo lamento… yo solo quería…- jamás había visto a Alice así, ¿Por qué mentirme?, ¿por eso no me presentaba a sus hermanos? ¿no quería que los conociera?

-No sean tan duros con Alice ella solo quería ayudar- dijo el rubio, ¿Ayudar a qué?

-¿Tu llamaste a Emmet?- ella asintió- ¿Cuáles fueron tus palabras?- wow Edward asusta enojado y mucho.

-Trae a Edward al hospital, no importa cómo, lo puedes aventar de un barranco si es necesario, pero que este consiente, no pensé que Emmet se lo tomaría tal literal- Dios estoy perdida. ¿Por qué quería a su hermano en el hospital? ¿Lo odia acaso?

-¿Alguien me podría ayudar a entender esto?- dije un poco mas calmada. Aunque mis voz sonó mas elevada de lo normal.

-Si Alice explica esto-dijo Edward, Jasper abrazaba a Alice mientras ella nos miraba con tristeza y enojo.

-Yo solo quería que se conocieran, pero ninguno me hacía caso, aproveche que no se conocían para traerlos aquí y que platicaran, yo solo quería reunirlos y hacerles ver que eran el uno para el otro- me sonroje solo Alice arriesgaría la vida de su hermano para hacer esto. Pero ella nunca me dijo que quería presentármelo, ella solo dijo que me presentaría a un amigo no a su hermano.

-Alice tu dijiste te presentare a un amigo, jamás me dijiste acerca de tu hermano- dije en reproche

-Pensé que si te decía que era mi hermano no aceptarías aparte mi hermano tampoco deseaba conocerte- mire a Edward quien trataba de todas formas de salvarse de este momento incomodo, agradecía que quedaran pocos pacientes en la sala de espera. Edward me miro un momento y comenzó a hablar.

-Alice, llevaba presentando amigas desde que entramos al instituto, todas eran chicas sin cerebro que solo querían nuestro dinero, pensé que la nueva amiga de mi hermana seria igual y yo ya no quería tener que lidiar con chicas que no ven más allá de sí mismas, claramente tú no eres así- ¿puede existir alguien más tierno?

-¿Qué son esos gritos?- Carlise salió de su consultorio y nos miro a todos- ¿Dios Edward que te paso?- después de una larga charla con Carlise, yo tenía mis pastillas para la gripa, nada grave, Edward tenía una escayola en su pie izquierdo, Alice tenía prohibido salir de compras, Jasper no podría visitar a Alice, Emmet estaría encerrado en su cuarto sin videojuegos y Rosalie no podría visitarlo, Emmet lloro pero no conseguio que Carlise le levantara el castigo y cuando llego a casa Esme lo regaño peor de lo que lo hizo Carlise, Edward y yo no podíamos dejar de reír.

Un año después

Cada vez que recuerdo ese día no puedo dejar de sonreír. Edward me explico la razón por la que no lo conocía, ellos se fueron a estudiar al extranjero, se iban a ir todos pero Alice decido quedarse a ver que había de nuevo en el instituto, ellos comenzaron el semestre allá y Alice los alcanzaría en una semana, pero me conoció y prefirió quedarse a hacerme compañía, después de eso la perdone, ¿Cómo estar enojada con Alice? Pero en este momento no puedo estar nada feliz, bueno solo un poco pero ¿Por qué este día?

Edward me miraba divertido mientras yo hacia una mueca, a pesar de todo esto era gracioso, Edward y yo llevamos saliendo desde ese día fue muy gracioso cuando le dije a Charlie que iría al médico y regrese teniendo novio, Alice entro con una radiante sonrisa mientras nos observaba a los dos.

-Espero esta no sea una costumbre-dijo Alice, me reí, yo esperaba lo mismo.

-Bueno, Bella me llamo Eddie-

-Y tú me llamase Isabella- Alice reía mientras nos observaba, habíamos decido ir de aniversario a nuestro pardo, un hermoso lugar que Edward había encontrado, pero en el camino Edward dijo "te amo Isabellla" lo mire solo un segundo y le dije "también te amo Eddie", solo pasaron unos segundos cuando tropecé y me golpee el pie, y casi al instante Edward comenzó a moquear, estornudar y parecía tener fiebre. Y ahora aquí estamos mi pie con una escayola y Edward con suero, su gripa fue peor que la mía, hace un año.

-Te amo Isabella, después de todo tengo gripe- dijo sonriéndome desde su camilla.

-También te amo Eddie, después de todo ya me rompí la pierna- dije y los dos estallamos en risas mientras Alice nos miraba con cariño y una sonrisa divertida, todo fue gracias a ella.

-Feliz aniversario Bella-

-Feliz aniversario Edward-

**Es mi primer fic ¿Les gusto?**


End file.
